bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Acko
Acko are red, bipedal reptilian Rahi native to the Isle of Terra Nui. They are very primitive compared to Matoran society -- while they have mastered fire, they have no knowledge of metallurgy, no written language or alphabet, and no permanent settlements. Agriculture is unknown among their kind, with their livelihood based solely on following the wandering swarms of Hemisva across the lava plains. Acko are omnivorous hunter-gatherers, preying on the burrowing beetles as well as picking hardy herbs, roots, and fungi. History The first Ta-Matoran to brave the harsh Juvala lava plains on Terra Nui were amazed to discover a sentient race of lava lizards living there. Having achieved sentience before any Matoran reached the island, these nomadic bands of Acko had developed a nomadic society based on a confederation of family clans. But the Acko's guttural, hissing speech and inability to speak Matoran (along with the Matoran's inability to speak Acko) caused communication problems that prevented any groundbreaking first contact. For many thousands of years after Matoran had colonized Terra Nui, relations between their race and the Acko were virtually nonexistent. Due to the hazards posed by fire vents and predators such as Collosorahk and Magraka, few Matoran ventured into the Mount Juvala area. After the Green One had established friendly relations with Terra-Koro, however, the diminutive being spent several years living among the Acko, learning their language and customs and earning their trust. The nomadic lizards grew to greatly respect this foreign warrior, who became skilled at fighting off hungry Magraka as well as hunting Hemisva. When the Green One returned to Terra-Koro, he suggested that the villagers send an envoy to live among the Acko and make peace between the two races. Turaga Akito decided on a young Ta-Matoran named Matoba, who became well-known among the Acko, forming an alphabet and written language for the Acko to use, leraning their language to interpret for other Matoran when the Green One was not available, and writing journals on the lizards' culture and history. By the time Matoba became a Toa, he had passed on his research skills and his role as ambassador to a young apprentice named Pyar. Thanks to the efforts of Matoba, Pyar, and the Green One, the Matoran and Acko races now respect each other, and are strong allies in times of trouble. ''The Power Within The Acko had little to fear from "The Dark Lord" and his Drone Army when they invaded Terra Nui in search of the Kanohi Zlinj, for the Mount Juvala area was entirely bypassed. The Strength Unbound The Balance Reborn After Hanak and his team were transformed into Sharaku and attacked by the Quntaino, the Acko clan leaders were invited to Terra-Koro to discuss the danger posed by the Keystone-Born. The elderly Acko leader Hssirssih and his fellow chiefs agreed to help their Matoran, Necrovak, and Aquavak allies in battle. When the Visorak failed to show up at this summit, Pyar and his friends Takan and Sari went to Mount Juvala to bring the entire Acko army to Terra-Koro, while the Sharaku and the Green One sought out the Visorak. After the seven warriors returned bearing news that the Visorak had betrayed them and joined the Quntaino, the Acko remained in the Matoran village to fight the Quntaino's army of renegade Rahi. Abilities & Traits Acko are extremely well-adapted to living in the slopes of Mount Juvala. They have an extremely high heat tolerance, and because they reside in an eternally fiery realm, they do not need to bask in the sun to warm up, as other ectothermic reptiles do. Their scaly skin prevents them from being dessicated in the intense heat, while their slitlike nostrils and transparent eyelids protect them from smoke and blinding ash. To conserve water, Acko do not need to drink, instead deriving all liquid from their metabolism and diet. Being nomadic, Acko are good fighters and have very little fear of such predators as the Magraka, which hunt them frequently. To fend off these attacks, Acko carve weapons such as torches, swords, and hooks out of Magraka bone and Hemisva shell, as well as small shields for defense. Acko also build their portable shelters out of these materials. Social Structure & Interactions Like Matoran, Acko have an egalitarian society in which different invididuals take up distinct tasks such as tool-making, beetle-hunting, and plant-gathering. They have little use for a monetary system such as Widgets, relying instead on working as a team and sharing in the wealth or burden. Clan chiefs are elected by majority vote, and each leader serves a short term. In a typical clan, every adult Acko will serve as leader at least once. Acko warriors are known to exhibit remarkable altruism, sacrificing their own lives to save their superiors or families. Both male and female Acko will hunt and gather food, and after a female lays a clutch of eggs, she and her mate will take turns sitting on them. Once the baby Acko hatch, they are raised in a communcal creche by their parents, grandparents, and other relatives. At the onset of puberty, juvenile Acko are trained in combat, and must prove their worth by defeating peers in hand-to-hand fighting. Although Acko themselves have not domesticated any fellow Rahi species over the course of their history, enterprising lizards will often barter for Hemisva from Onu-Matoran beetle breeders. The clans will then use these Hemisva to pull their portable villages across the lava plains, and will protect them from attackers such as Magraka or Xotohk. Trivia * Appearances *The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Ballom